Future World Events 2010
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New Years Day celebrations worldwide. *Everett celebrates New Years with the famous ball drop in Times Square in New York City. **Everett City also celebrates the new year with a massive fireworks display from the tops of Liberty Tower and the International Center. *Construction of a new central hospital in Belgrade, USS begins. *Biggest New Year's celebration ever recorded in the Allied States of America. *Everett bans the use, sale, ownership and distribution of Clark-Kentz Corporation products within Everetti territory. The CDC begins an investigation into it's viral components and quarantines five people after their return from the Allied States to their homes in Everett after their bags are found to contain banned products at airport checkpoints. A store is also quarantined in Louisiana. *The Allied States Government begins a full-scale investigation into the Clark-Kentz Corporation *A successful experiment in weather causes a large snowstorm to take place in Yarphei. *Yarphei successfully launches Tranh Truàn Ðồi, its first manned spacecraft, after eight years of testing satellites. *Everett raises it's Federal Alert Status to Code GREEN Alert 1. *Massive 7.0 magnitude earthquake strikes the Everetti state of Haiti, causing extensive damage in the city of Port-au-Prince. Death toll estimates stand at 100,000. **The East Asian Federation sends medical aid to help the state of Haiti in its recovery. *The East Asian Federation's Board of Directors passes the fourth amendment to its constitution, effectively changing the Legislative representation system in the Federation from a style based on Proportional Representation to a style based on Single-Member Districting, to increase competition between corporations, and therefore the quality of public services provided to citizens. *4chanistan launches a massive DDOS attack against Iranian government websites in response to Iran's threat to arrest opposition protesters for organizing protests on the internet. Iranian government sites have been on and off throughout the day. **Day three of cyber war against Iranian websites has shut down access completely to government and military websites. Unverified claims of massive virus infections in Iranian government servers are reported. *The East Asian Federation's 2010 general election, as a result of the passing of the 4th amendment to the Federation constitution take place. *Yarphei puts into effect its one-child policy, which results in stiff fines of H//5000 for rulebreakers. *World leaders meet in Kuala Terengganu, Yarphei, to discuss and pass the Antarctic Treaty of 2010, which allows for limited settlement and colonization in parts of Marie Byrd Land. *Yarphei celebrates the beginning of the third year of the Yarphese calendar, as well as the third anniversary of the military junta and of Tranh Chup-yar's conversion to Buddhism on 25 January. *The Toyota Motor Company announces the immediate stop in sales of eight models of its cars. EAF safety regulators plan to aid Toyota in safety investigations of the affected models. *Second Falklands War **British authorities find out that the Vietnamese Liberation Army of the Grand Yarphese Republic has taken over the Falkland Islands. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on the Grand Yarphese Republic. **Cascadian authorities warn the Vietnamese Liberation Army to pull out immediately or face "WAR!" February *2010 Yarphese War **A massive Yarphese fleet, masked partially by their artificial storm, drops anchor in the Bristol Channel. Amphibious craft begin landings in Cardiff, commencing their Invasion of Britain. **The Allied States of America announces its declaration of war against the Yarphese, and announces its trading embargo on the GYR, starting with oil. **The Union of Everett declares war on Yarphei. The Everetti government switches to Code RED Alert 3 and evacuates to its war time centers. **Iraqistan declares war on Yarphei. **The East Asian Federation vehemently protests the use of the Planetary Defense System on Tranh Chup-yar City, citing the large number of Federation citizens working in Yarphei. *4chanistan intensifies its cyber war against the Iranian government causing vital defense system failures and communication blackouts for Iran's military. *The Allied States citizens in the Falkland Islands are finally rescued by the ASO New Texas. *The United Kingdom activates its NATO treaties, resulting in France, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium, Italy, Poland, Austria and Hungary declaring war on Yarphei. As still part of the Commonwealth of Nations, Canada, Australia and New Zealand declare war on Yarphei. *Chinese Great Wall internet and computer firewall system mysteriously goes down for approximately 25 minutes. **The Allied States suspects 4chanistan to be behind the the collapse. *The East Asian Federation deploys the FAF Leviathan to Tranh Chup-yar City to protect Federation citizens from harm. *The Yarphese capital is moved to Saigon, with the presidential house in the Reunification Palace, which is also the current meeting location for the Chamber of Council, the Yarphese military legislative house. *Yarphei sets up three naval blockades overnight. One is at the mouth of the Thames River in the United Kingdom, a second cutting off the port of Houston, and a third covering both openings of the Salish Sea. *Tranh Chup-yar asserts that Yarphei has terrible power it may release if the Falklands are not returned to the Grand Yarphese Republic. Some put forth the idea that much of this may be hidden in Cai-doi Platform. *The plans for the Orbital Relay Cannon Array are complete. A site on Okinawa is set for construction, which is scheduled to begin on February 10th. *The Union of Everett warns Yarphei against using weapons of mass destruction, placing it's SDI system on highest alert and activating its Fusion Deployment System. *The East Asian Federation speaks out against the Union of Everett's use of fusion weapons against Yarphei. CEO Akimoto presses the United Nations to pass sanctions against Everett for use of "this ecologically and politically harmful monstrosity." *Everetti Secretary of State responds by stating, "The EAF has not helped the crisis by its resupply of Yarphese troops with Federation weapons and technology and its economic support of a horrid nation such as Yarphei only because of your corrupt desire for profit at the suffering of the Yarphese people and now the suffering of the Falklands citizens and Welsh. A low grade fusion warhead has no ecological impact and was legally used against a military target and strategic stronghold. Everett and its allies will block any sanction motions submitted to the Security Council." **COO Kunio Ikari replies to the Everetti government, simply stating "Contracts cannot be broken. Deliveries must continue under any circumstances." *Cascadia and Britain request for Mobile SDI from Everett to be placed in the Falklands. *There is unusually warm water off the coast of northern West Africa. **The National Oceanic & Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) warns of possible hurricane formation in Africa due to the change in temperatures. Working with the Everetti air force, fighters are deployed to the region in search of Yarphese naval craft which are suspected of being armed with weather control stations. Meanwhile, New York City is placed on high alert for acts of weather related terrorism, switching to code red alert 1. Evacuations of Manhattan Island are proposed. *Everetti SDI systems and PDS switch over to use for targeting and destroying WMD attacks launched from Yarphei. Mobile SDI vehicles arrive via airlift in Cascadia, the United States, Malaysia, New Zealand, Australia and the capitol cities of some NATO nations, as well as in the Falklands. Everett warns Yarphei against the use of WMDs against civilian targets citing it will not hesitate to strike back in full force. Everett deploys air force craft into its skies over major possible targets. **The United States activates the Missile Defense Agency and begins deploying anti-ballistic missile vehicles and systems into major cities. *Weather and climate change specialists warn of possible global climate disaster possibilities if weather altering technology continues to be used. "We are looking at the possibility of a global weather system collapse and or permanent changes in world climate if we continue to force nature and our atmosphere." States a renound Everetti meteorologist. *Tranh Chup-yar, sick of the "liberal propaganda," he calls it, retorts, "We are looking at the possibility of a global population collapse and or permanent changes in world population if we continue to force the world and our politics." **Everetti President Spencer responds to Tranh's statement, "Hipocrisy for the win! Who attacked who?! Maybe if you stayed out of the UK, this wouldnt be a problem for you.". **In response to President Spencer, 4chanistan's foreign minister states, "He did it for the lulz." *The Dalai Lama leads Buddhists around the world in protest against the war. **Anti VLA protests intensify in Everett and the United States. *A website dedicated to Tranh Chup-yar is defaced and hijacked by hackers. Category:Future World Category:Timelines